demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Noko
Sakura Noko is one of Athena's eldest children that still resides at camp. She was blind at birth, and her father is Hiroshi Noko, a worker at Microsoft. History Sakura was born on March 31, 1992 to Hiroshi Noko and Athena. Hiroshi and Athena met when Athena was interning at Microsoft Corporation, where Hiroshi worked. The two had a romance, which resulted in Sakura. However, when Athena was thinking up her child, something went wrong, and Sakura was born blind. Because Sakura was blind, she couldn't play a lot of games with other kids her age which made her a bit of a loner. However, in class she was a wiz, always answering questions correctly. She would tutor kids when they needed it. However, since that was really the only time she interacted with other kids, she stayed silent when they came near, making other people think of her as a loner. Sakura's teenaged years weren't much better. Really, all she did in highschool was stay silent, and do her work. When she was 14, her mother sent her to Camp Olympus, where she was claimed into Athena. She originally stayed silent, just walking around the camp. She visited Rachel, the oracle, many times to chat. People began to come to her for answers after she beat Yukari, who was considered one of the smartest kids in Athena, in a game of chess (which she was able to play by feeling the pieces). However, being consulted before quests began when she helped, and predicted, the future of one camper, which eventually came true. Yukari began to help Sakura in daily ordeals after she was beaten, wondering how exactly her blind sister did what she did. Appearance Sakura has silver-grey hair that is usually in a ponytail on her head, with several bangs in her face. She has pale skin, that is illuminated by the moon at night. She has violet eyes, that look pearled because of her blindness. She only stands at 5'3, and weighs 120 lbs. She usually wears a black collar around her neck, covered by her sweater. Underneath that sweater, she wears a long purple dress. On the rare times she goes to a party, or is asked out on a date, she wears her hair down, with it reaching to her back, and a strapless top, with a purple shirt and black heels. Personality Sakura is a quiet girl by nature, much perfering to keep silent unless spoken to, or if she really needs something. She , in reality, despises her ability to predict the future, as it gives her too much unwanted attention. What she loves to do is try to find all the different ways she could study without anyone's help (her favorite method is watching tv, which is why her bunk has it's own flatscreen television). At times, she loves to play a piano (as she was trained when she was younger), and sing a tune to herself. She very much dislikes how much Yukari tries to help her, but lets her sister do it anyway. Abilities As a daughter of Athena, Sakura has much intellegence. She can answer multiple questions (academic) at one time, and can solve puzzles and riddles quickly. Many people also come to her for her wisdom, in which she has much of. As she says, she has "more common sense than others". Despite her being blind, she can use martial arts to a certain degree. Perhaps her ability to see the future is a gift from her mother to herself for making her blind, a pure accident as Athena thinks up all of her children, rather than gives birth to them. Trivia *Noko means "Brain Child" in Japanese. *Sakura is called the "Blind Oracle" because whenever she consults someone about the future, it has happened. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Athena Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Page Category:Greek Demigod